<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Written In Your Heart by dancingroses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891301">Written In Your Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingroses/pseuds/dancingroses'>dancingroses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Angus Macgyver, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, minor character injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingroses/pseuds/dancingroses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! This is going to be a series of one shots. Each will be a milestone in Mac and Riley’s relationship. These milestones will be a surprise each time.</p><p>I want to be clear, I *will not* be writing smut in this story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riley Davis &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. And You’re Always Free To Begin Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m still emotionally reeling after last night so I indulged myself. Sue me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If Riley was being honest, she had been waiting anxiously all night for any communication from Mac. She was expecting a text, maybe a phone call if she was lucky. What she wasn’t expecting was for him to knock on her door at one am. Not that she wasn’t grateful for the visit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mac? Everything okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t pretend that the last 24 hours didn’t just happen. They did.” She could tell he wasn’t finished, so she waited in agony for whatever he was leading up to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I gotta ask. Did it work?” He asked, barely able to look at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did what work?” Riley wasn’t an idiot. She knew what he was asking, but she couldn’t yet think of the right answer, so she stalled just a moment longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hiding your emotions and letting them pass. Did they go away?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mac…” She sighed, looking at the floor if only to avoid making eye contact with the man in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riley, please. I need to know.” Mac practically begged, and she could feel his gaze burning her skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, she took a deep breath and she forced her head up, letting her gaze settle on his ever expressive blue eyes, and allowed herself to melt just enough to give an honest answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. It didn’t work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mac’s expression shifted microscopically, and she couldn’t gauge in which direction, before he moved forward and pulled her into him. With barely a blink she found her cheek pressed against his chest, his chin resting in her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell does that mean?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she forced her anxiety down, because for this moment, this single, inconsequential moment before everything would change, she was huddled in the warmth of the man she loved. And for this single, inconsequential moment, she could almost pretend he loved her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mac…” she whispered, hating herself for breaking the silence, but desperate for an answer, be it good or bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh, Riles. Don’t. It’s okay.” And she simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>melted</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just like she always did when he called her that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mac, please. Just get it over with.” Riley begged, reluctantly pushing her way out of the hug and looking up at him once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get what over with?” Mac asked, seeming genuinely confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just tell me it’s one-sided and go back to Desi. It’s okay, I can handle it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riley, I can’t do that.” He frowned, and every fiber in her being wanted to wipe that ugly expression off his perfect face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t hurt me. You could never hurt me. Please, just be honest, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riley, I am being honest. And I can’t tell you that it’s one-sided. I can’t lie to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mac always says that his emotions are more dangerous than the bomb at his feet. But right now, Riley’s emotions </span>
  <em>
    <span>were the bomb at her feet</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You- what?” She asked, completely breathless as she studied his expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riley, I- I love you too. I always have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And the bomb just went off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sudden, ecstatic sob breaks from her chest, and she sees panic dawn on his face. Had he upset her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riley, what is it? What’s wrong?” He asked, gripping her arms tight in his warm, safe hands, and she stops crying just long enough to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. It’s not. I’m happy, it’s okay.” She assured him, her hands resting on top of his. She very suddenly yanked him into another hug, barely hearing his pained groan through her hysterical crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Riles? Hate to dampen the moment. But do you by any chance have ice?” He asked, and she pulled away, suddenly remembering the brutal beating he took earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crap, yeah. Come here.” She grabbed his hand and led him to the living room, gesturing vaguely for him to lay down on the couch as she scampered off to the kitchen. She heard a barely held in cry of pain in the distance, and she winced as she pulled an ice pack from the freezer. She hesitated a moment, before snaking the rest of the packs from the freezer and piling them in her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she arrived back in the living room Mac was on his back on the couch, his right arm wrapped around his abdomen and his left hand pressed to the bruise on his face. She smiled warmly, handing him a few of the ice packs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” He sighed from the relief as he pressed the cold pack to his side. She wondered when he’d hurt his side, but that wasn’t even in the range of questions she wanted to ask right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? We could go to the Phoenix and have the medbay check you out?” Riley offered, wincing sympathetically as he grunted once the ice made contact with his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. I’m fine. Paramedics checked me out, remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a moment, Mac just relishing in the cool relief, and Riley anxiously chewing her necklace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mac.” She started, as she felt her hand start shaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we don’t have to talk about this right now if you don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do want to. I’ve been sitting on this for a really long time and it’s just kind of been building up and now I feel like I have to spill it all out or I’ll explode.” She was talking very fast, and she could see that he noticed that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” He said, sitting up a bit to get a better look at her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does this mean? And I know that’s a really cheesy thing to ask but it’s all I can think to say right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed, chewing on his lip for a moment, and she was grateful to have caught herself staring before he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It means I feel like an idiot.” He said, glancing up at her. And he saw her face fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no! Not about this, or about you. About Desi.” He corrected, and she relaxed a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about Desi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riley, I didn’t realize I felt this way about you until today, but looking back it’s been there for a long time. I just wasn’t seeing it, because I guess I just never thought you would…” he paused, glancing down at his hands. “It sounds cruel, but I was settling for Desi. I mean, she’s amazing in her own way. But we don’t work in that way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riley was listening adamantly. Everything he was saying was the things she’d been dreaming of him saying for a long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We fight a lot. And I always want to move forward and she’s never ready. And today when I told Bozer I wanted to propose, do you know what I said?” He asked rhetorically, trying to ignore the wince she gave at the mention of him proposing to Desi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said that we needed this. That we needed the commitment so we could work. I don’t want to propose because I love her enough. Or because I need her enough. I wanted to propose because I thought it was the only way we wouldn’t fall apart. And that’s not right at all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He seemed to be done, and she sat silently as she watched him work through this big realization in less than one day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What will you tell her?” Riley finally asked, hoping she wasn’t pushing too far too soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing she doesn’t already know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mac.” Riley whispered, barely maintaining eye contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Riles?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You promise you mean all of this?” She asked, hating herself for doubting him for even a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, of course I mean this. I love you so much. And I always have. I feel like the biggest idiot for not realizing it until today. You woke me up, Riley. As sick as it sounds, I owe Murdoc a thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riley was crying again, so Mac dropped the ice pack, reaching out to hold her hand. He gave it a gentle tug, rolling onto his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riles, just come here.” He insisted, and she let him pull her towards the couch. He pulled her down until she was laying facing away from him, and he waited patiently for her to snuggle closer. Finally, she gathered the courage to press back against him, letting his warm chest press against her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wrapped his arm over her, grabbing her hand and cuddling their hands under her head. And all Riley could do was fall apart in the best way there was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> and she could feel his breathing against her back. Every moment of agony watching him be with Desi was gone, and she closed her eyes, letting herself pretend they could stay this way forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be okay. Just sleep.” He assured her, hearing her silent sniffles. Eventually she seemed to fall asleep, her face falling deeper into the cushions, and so he buried his face in her hair, wondering what he ever did to deserve Riley Davis. Thanking Jack for bringing her to him. Hoping that Jack was seeing this and was happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They would be okay.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. And You’re Always Free To Believe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Riley and Mac go on their first date.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More self indulging y’all. You’re welcome.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Riley walked into the Phoenix that morning feeling the same way she’d felt for a month now. Like everyone’s eyes were on her, especially Desi’s. She and Mac had agreed to take some time to let him settle things over with Desi before they made any moves, but she wasn’t clear on what “some time” meant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Desi seemed perfectly content with the break up, which told Riley she was never invested very much in the first place. Mac did seem a little down, but she could see him healing with time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But today, walking into the war room, something about him felt different. He was literally bouncing on his toes. Whether with anticipation or anxiety, she couldn’t be sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three days later they returned from the mission, and Mac stopped Riley outside the war room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mac? What’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be at Rocco’s at 8 o’clock tonight.” Mac told her, with a cheeky smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. What are you telling me, Mac?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have dinner with me. Tonight.” Mac said, his smile morphing into a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Like a- like a date?” Riley asked, feeling her heart stutter in her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. If you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want. I mean I- I mean, yeah. I’d love to. Do you- I mean should I meet you there or…” Riley couldn’t stop stuttering, she was so nervous. She’d been waiting for him to ask her something like this for years and now she was terrified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll pick you up. 7:45 okay?” Mac chuckled, clearly finding her anxiety charming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s- yeah. Perfect. I’ll be ready.” She rushed out the answer, before spinning around and scurrying off down the hall towards Bozer’s lab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bozer!” She screamed, kicking the door in and nearly face planting into his desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the fire?!” He panicked, spinning around in his chair and steadying Riley before she could fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mac just asked me out. On a date. Like a date-date. Like, dinner in a nice restaurant date-date.” Riley rambled, frantically grasping Bozer’s lab coat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, alright, calm down. This is good, right? Just take a breath.” Bozer soothed her, stroking a hand down her arm to try and calm her fast breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! No, yeah, yeah, this is good. I’m happy about this. It’s good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. What time?” Bozer asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He said he’d pick me up at 7:45. And it’s…” Riley paused, looking at the clock on the east wall. “Oh my god, it’s 5:30. I gotta get home! I gotta go!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was barely 7:15 when Riley found herself sitting on the porch in her nice dress, with her handbag in her left hand and her cell phone in her right. Mac wasn’t meant to arrive for thirty more minutes, and she intended to sit there until he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Mac finally pulled up in her driveway, Riley haphazardly scrambled to her feet and made herself look presentable for her best friend. He arrived at the porch with an astonished grin on his face, holding his hand out for her. The second their hands connected he could feel hers shaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look beautiful, Riley.” He said, petting her hair just for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna be honest, I’m terrified right now.” She admitted, resting her free hand on his shoulder and refusing to look at his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Mac started, waiting for her to look at him. “We will take this slow, alright? You and me, we have all the time in the world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. Take it slow. Okay.” She smiled, letting the relief of his words loosen her muscles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M’lady?” He chuckled, holding out his elbow for her. She laughed in return, wrapping her elbow through his and letting him lead her to the passenger side of his car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first minute, they drove in silence, before finally Riley gathered the courage to speak up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask what changed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Mac asked, glancing over at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We agreed to take some time to settle things. What’s so special about today? Not that I’m not happy it changed, just curious.” She rushed to correct herself, making sure he didn’t think she was only doing this date for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t know?” Mac was doing the laugh he always did when he knew something no one else knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” she paused, trying to think about the date. Nothing significant came to mind. “No, I really don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then, he pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. He sat back in his seat, turning to look at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riley, today is the day we met.” Mac reminded her, and she felt her neck grow warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way you remember that.” Riley argued, squinting at him suspiciously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember everything.” And with a smirk he climbed out of the car and came around to her side, holding the door open so she and her </span>
  <em>
    <span>very thin</span>
  </em>
  <span> heels could safely step down from the car. It would seem he was playing the chivalry card tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only then that Riley actually looked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought we were going to Rocco’s?” She scoffed incredulously, looking up at the front door to the pizza arcade that had become their spot after Jack’s death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, to be perfectly frank I wanted an excuse to see you play skee ball and eat greasy pizza in a nice dress.” Mac was truly laughing now, taking Riley’s hand and leading her inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two sat down at their usual table, one large meat lover’s pizza in hand, and the usual hijinks began. Mac pointed out the ‘Karen’ in the corner clearly judging the tux and the expensive dress in a pizza arcade, and he and Riley broke off into a parade of laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the pizza was nearly finished Mac grabbed Riley’s hand and dragged her over to the skee ball alleys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angus Macgyver, I am wearing three inch stilettos!” Riley whined as she was rushed towards the arcade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am going to prove my theory. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> beat you at skee ball at least once.” Mac insisted, throwing the first ball.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-uh. No way, Mac. I’ve been skee-balling since I could walk. I was taught by the master himself, Mr. Jack Dalton. You will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> beat me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, as she always was, Riley was right. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>crushed</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mac in four straight rounds. The two combined their prize tickets and walked over to the prize counter, trading their tickets in for the nearly six foot tall stuffed panda bear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I vote we name him Miley.” Riley grinned, hugging the bear close to her chest as they made their way back to Mac’s car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did not just say that.” Mac scoffed, opening the door for Riley and her new friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said it and I’m proud of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drive home was silent, but it was silent in a good way. The both of them were pondering the evening, wishing that it didn’t have to end yet. Wishing that it could go on for the rest of their lives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they pulled up in Mac’s driveway, Riley very clumsily climbed out of the car with her giant teddy bear and her three inch stilettos, following Mac to his front door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Bozer home?” Riley asked as they entered the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, he stayed late at the Phoenix. Wanna go sit out at the fire pit and talk for awhile?” Mac asked, already walking in that direction. Riley followed wordlessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mac got the fire started while Riley settled herself on the bench with a warm blanket and a beer. Once the fire was going Mac sat down next to her on the bench, and she wrapped her blanket around him as well so that their shoulders were pressed together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two sat in silence simply watching the fire for a moment, before Mac broke the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riles?” Mac whispered, nudging her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Mac?” Riley asked, turning to look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t say another word, he simply leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. Riley barely caught the surprised flinch before it happened, and it took a mere second or two for her whole body to </span>
  <em>
    <span>melt</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kiss lasted exactly 17 seconds. And by the end Riley’s head was spinning. She pulled away first, letting her forehead rest against Mac’s until her pulse slowed down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riles.” Mac whispered again, and she felt his warm breath on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riley exhaled in one quick, heavy breath, before responding, “We should’ve done that years ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mac shifted so that the two of them were now hugging, with their chins resting on each other’s shoulders, their chests pressing together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yeah we should’ve.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mac pulled the blanket tighter around them, pulling them down onto the bench until Riley was lying on top of Mac, her arms around his neck as he pet her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mac.” Riley started, but he shushed her quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riles, it’s alright. Let’s just lie here for a while. Talking is something meant for tomorrow. Tonight is for snuggling and comfortable silence, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm. Okay.” She smiled softly, burying her face in his warm shoulder as he held his arms tighter around her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Riley.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Mac.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. When You Find The Place That Your Heart Belongs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Surprise!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Two years, seven months, three weeks, and five days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is exactly how long it had been since Mac had asked Riley to dinner that one seemingly inconsequential night. And now, exactly 966 days later, they were once again on an overly fancy dinner at the pizza arcade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riley was wearing a nice but short black dress that sparkled in the right light, and Mac was once again wearing his favorite tux. All the parents in the arcade were staring but the two couldn’t care less.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mac had seemed a little on edge all day, and Riley had suggested they put off the date for another night until he’d relaxed, but he insisted it happen that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, skee-ball?” Riley asked, grabbing Mac’s hand and walking him over to the alleys. He seemed more than happy to play a game or two. But he insisted they play in the alley closest to the basketball game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riley was totally crushing him, as usual, until an odd looking skee-ball came down the tunnel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Mac, look. This one’s blue. That’s so weird.” Riley drew her boyfriend’s attention to the oddball, pun intended, picking it up and showing it to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dibs on throwing it!” She yelled, and she was about to toss the ball down the alley before he grabbed her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah woah! Don’t throw that one, Riles.” Mac told her, taking the ball from her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because, this skee-ball, this silly little skee-ball, is the most important skee-ball in the whole world.” Mac said, holding each hand on the top and bottom of the ball and twisting in opposite directions. There was a pop sound, before the top half came clean off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riley knew that the Earth was always spinning. At 1040 miles an hour it spins. But she was sure she shouldn’t be able to </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been thinking about this for a while.” Mac started as he pulled the small, velvet box out of the skee-ball. “And I knew it had to be here. Because this is our place. And because I knew if there was anywhere that Jack could see this happen it would be here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know this won’t surprise you, Riley. But I love you. And I hate how long I took to realize that. I’ve made some mistakes, I’ve lost a lot of people, but I will not lose you. And I will never leave you. So, marry me, Riley Davis.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mac just grins wider at her reaction, letting her recover herself in her own time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean- shit, I mean- yes, I mean yes!” And despite how cliche and ridiculous she felt, with tears falling down her face she let Mac slide the ring onto her finger and pick her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs rested on his waist as he spun them around in a circle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The people crowding the arcade applauded and cheered as Mac led Riley, prize tickets in hand, over to the prize counter. They exchanged their tickets for a plastic, ridiculous tiara, which Mac delicately placed on Riley’s head, followed by a bow and a cheesy, “your majesty,” before picking her up and carrying her out to the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mac led Riley by hand into his house, which she’d moved into six months ago, and they were greeted by the whole team waiting anxiously for the news.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bozer took one look at the plastic tiara on Riley’s head and started jumping for the ceiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My best friend’s getting married!” He cheered, hurrying over to hug Mac, followed by Russ, while Riley greeted Matty and Desi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so happy for you!” Matty said as Riley bent down to hug her. She and Desi shared a friendly hug as well, having gotten over any feuds they had over a year ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get to throw a bachelor party!” Bozer shouted, hugging Mac so tight that he was pulled off his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey hey hey, I never said you were the best man.” Mac laughed, his hand on Bozer’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but I better be.” Bozer returned, moving to hug Riley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re too good for him.” He whispered, squeezing her tight before letting her go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn right, I am.” She agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, we celebrate?” Desi asked, already heading to the fridge to grab beers. The group made their way out onto the deck, gathering around the fire pit and cheersing their drinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group had a lively chat, telling silly jokes and stories about Mac and Riley, with a few honorable mentions of Jack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the gathering ended and everyone began to go home for the night, Matty pulled Riley and Mac aside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen to me. I am so happy for the both of you, and you know what? I knew Jack Dalton as well as anyone, and I know that he would be so happy today that he’d have a heart attack. He loved both of you so much, and he’d be over the moon to see you end up together. And he would give anything to be there on your big day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riley’s eyes were watering by the end of Matty’s mini speech, so Mac wrapped an arm around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Matty. Means a lot to us.” Mac smiled, reaching out and patting her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two get some sleep, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They said their goodbyes, and as soon as the door was shut, Mac yanked Riley up into his arms and carried her off down the hall as she giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the sun rose the next morning, Riley felt the warmth hit her face. But it wasn’t nearly as nice as the warmth wrapped around her as she snuggled against her boyfriend’s- no- fiancé’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could tell he was still asleep, so she remained in bed, simply staring as the diamond on her finger glittered in the sunlight. It felt nice. It felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>whole</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt Mac stir against her back, so she rolled over to face him, pressing her lips to his. He smiled into the kiss, pulling her closer to him and rolling them further into the sunlight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mac.” Riley mumbled, laughing as she rolled them over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We gotta get up. We’ve got work in an hour.” She reminded him, and he sighed, a bit too dramatically, before rolling off of her and climbing out of bed. She followed him, and the two got dressed, although it took a little longer because Mac and Riley kept “bumping into each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually they managed to pile into the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crap!” Riley suddenly shouted, and she shocked Mac so much he nearly pulled the wheel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? What is it?” Mac panicked, looking over at Riley to see what happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to call my mom.” Riley muttered, seeming nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your mom loves me. It’ll be fine.” Mac assured her, laughing at her panic. At least he didn’t have to tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> mom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call her after work today.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Work today turned into work this week. The mission took six days and by the time they got home Mac had three broken ribs and a beat up face, and Riley had a sprained ankle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riley hobbled her way to the couch on her crutches, letting Mac lay down with his head in her lap. She handed him the ice pack she’d snaked from the hospital and he held it over his ribs, groaning loudly as he sunk into the cushions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You alright?” Riley asked, running her hand down his bruised cheek repeatedly as if that could soothe the ache.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be okay. Been worse off before.” He assured her, reaching up and cupping her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d offer to go to bed but I think we should just sleep here tonight. I don’t feel like getting up and I doubt you do either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re right. Let’s just stay here.” Mac agreed, rolling onto his healthy side and pressing his face into Riley’s tummy. She smiled warmly, running her fingers through his soft, blond hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Calling her mom could wait. All she wanted to do tonight was take care of her fiancé.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You’ll Never Leave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shorter chapter but I felt it was necessary to the progression.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For the first time in her entire life, Riley </span>
  <em>
    <span>did not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to go to a party. It wasn’t that it wouldn’t be fun. On the contrary, she was sure it would be an amazing night. Out on the town with her closest girlfriends, drinking and laughing and dancing. It would be a blast. But she would much rather spend the night cuddling with her fiancé.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her fiancé who was currently pulling on his dad’s old leather jacket, getting ready for </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> party. He didn’t seem to be having the same anxieties as her, practically bouncing with anticipation for whatever the hell Bozer and Russ had planned for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mac?” Riley called out to him, standing up from the bed and snaking her arms up around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Riley?” He asked, a grin on his face as he fixed the collar of his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just ditch the parties. Let’s just stay home.” Riley practically begged, burying her face into Mac’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riley, no. We can’t ditch our parties. You know that. They’re tradition.” Mac argued as he grabbed her hands in his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wanna stay with you.” Riley whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mac sighed with understanding. “I wanna stay with you too. But I’ll see you in the morning, you know that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Run me through it again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow you’ll arrive at the church at 9:30 in the morning. Then, at ten sharp we will do the very cheesy first look. And I’ll finally get to see your dress, which I’ve been waiting anxiously for for six months. We will spend fifteen minutes together, and then we’ll go back inside. Then, at 10:45 you will walk down the aisle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What time is it now?” Riley asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is ten o’clock sharp.” Mac told her after glancing down at his watch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. Okay, so twelve hours. We can be apart for twelve hours, right? We can do that?” Riley asked, squeezing Mac’s hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. We can do that. And as soon as you meet me at that altar, we will never be apart again.” Mac assured her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. Then I’m going to put on my shoes, and I’m going to grab my purse, and I’m going to get in my car and meet my friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Riley did just that. She put on her shoes, and she grabbed her purse, and halfway out the door Mac grabbed her wrist and gently spun her around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I lied. We can’t be apart for twelve hours. I can’t do it. Stay here with me.” Mac begged, holding Riley to his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mac, hey.” Riley said, grabbing his face and gently pushing him away so she could look him in the eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can do this. It’s just twelve hours. It’s one night. We do not have separation anxiety. We can be apart for one night.” Mac couldn’t tell if Riley was trying to assure him or herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. Yeah, of course. We can do this. Just one night. Go, go have fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Riley asked, kissing Mac quickly and taking a step toward the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will see me tomorrow.” And he said it with such certainty that Riley knew she’d never be alone again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Okay, I’ll go. We can do this. I love you.” Riley smiled, only letting go of Mac’s hand when she was too far away to hold on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too.” Mac grinned back, watching her walk away. Less than ten minutes later Bozer’s car pulled up in front of Mac and Riley’s house, and he was on his way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, the two kept their promises. They went to their parties and they had a lot of fun. But all they could think about all night was how anxious they were to be back together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But they’d be together tomorrow. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. You And I Will Always Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Big big chapter that took hours and I cried several times writing it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Four hours. Riley had been bouncing on her toes for four straight hours, desperate to be with her fiancé. She could tolerate sitting in this poofy princess dress all day if she had to, but she’d tolerate it a lot better if she could just be with Mac. Her mother was hovering, and all she could think is, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder what Mac is doing right now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten o’clock sharp couldn’t come soon enough. At 9:58 Riley was led by Leanna out to the lawn in her clumsy, poofy dress, and told to face towards the woods. Her whole body was shaking as she stared at the grass beneath her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten o’clock came and she heard soft footsteps behind her. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. Every nerve in her body was on fire and screaming at her to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>turn around</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riles?” Mac asked, reaching his hand back until it nudged hers. Her heart stuttered as she gripped his hand tight in hers. Neither of them could see each other, but she could feel him and that was enough for now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys ready?” Leanna asked, standing to the right of the couple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>So ready</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” They spoke in unison, before giggling like children. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Turn around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riley turned first, too anxious to wait even one more second. She watched in anticipation as Mac turned to face her. The second he laid eyes on her the both of them fell apart. Mac was crying because </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow his fiancé was so beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And Riley was crying because she just spent 12 hours without the love of her life and it was torture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… oh my god. Riley, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Mac’s voice cracked so hard on the word that Riley was so sure it was true. She was sobbing hysterically, and he finally caught onto that, pulling her into a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what is it? Why are you crying?” He asked as he stroked her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just spent twelve hours without you. And I don’t ever wanna do that again, okay? Promise me I’ll never have to do that again.” Riley cried, clinging to his suit jacket with tight fists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riles.” Mac whispered, trying to push her away to look at her face but she just clung on for dear life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He pressed, and she hesitantly let go, allowing him to push her away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise you'll never have to do that again. One more half hour okay? Just thirty more silly little minutes. As soon as you meet me at that altar, I will never leave your side again, okay? I’m glue, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long do we have?” Riley asked, glancing over at Leanna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s 10:13. You have two minutes.” Leanna almost seemed sad to tell them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One more half hour?” Riley asked, looking up at Mac with her perfected puppy dog eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One more half hour. I promise.” Mac assured her, holding her face between his hands as he kissed her forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and I will stand on that altar and wait for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Riley whispered with her forehead pressed against Mac’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time to go, Riley.” Leanna said, gently grabbing Riley’s hand and giving it a tug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thirty minutes?” Riley repeated, never taking her eyes off of Mac.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thirty minutes.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mac promised, watching her walk away with Leanna. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riley barely made it back to the bride’s room before she broke down again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riley? Baby? What is it?” Diana asked, rushing to meet Riley at the door, with Leanna following.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She misses Mac. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Already</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Leanna relayed the info like it was funny, and Riley would’ve been pissed, but luckily Diana seemed to understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, honey. It’s okay. You’ll see him in just thirty pesky little minutes. And then you’ll have him forever.” Diana said, trying to calm her hysterical daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, baby. Let’s get you fixed up.” She and Leanna led Riley over to the vanity and got to work fixing the makeup that she had cried off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about waterproof this time?” Leanna suggested, and Diana and Riley readily agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thirty minutes couldn’t go by any slower than they were. Riley was standing facing the closer door, just staring at it like it was the enemy. When the alarm finally went off, she practically jumped out of her skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time to go!” She shouted, grabbing her mom’s hand and leading her out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ended up outside the entrance to the main hall of the church, where Riley met Matty at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riley. You look amazing.” Matty said as Riley bent down to hug her. Leanna went into the hall to take her place at the altar, leaving Matty, Riley, and her mother. Matty noticed tears on Riley’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riley, are you okay?” She asked, looking up at her friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just… I would give anything for Jack to be here today.” Riley sighed, wiping her tears away as carefully as possible, before replacing them with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is here Riley. He’s always with us. And he wouldn’t miss this day for anything.” Matty assured her, and Riley smiled again, taking the bouquet from her mom’s hands. Matty headed inside to take her place, and Diana led her elbow through Riley’s, ready to walk her down the aisle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” Diana asked, turning to look at her daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom, I’ve never </span>
  <em>
    <span>been</span>
  </em>
  <span> more ready. Just… don’t let me fall, okay?” Riley asked, facing her mom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then began that song. That stupid, ridiculously cheesy song. And Riley’s heart was </span>
  <em>
    <span>pounding</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But she was ready for this. She was ready to be with Mac forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The double doors opened, and Riley blinked against the light streaming through the stained glass windows, desperate to land her gaze on Mac. As soon as her vision adapted, she scanned the room wildly, until finally her eyes settled on him. He was standing underneath the arch in his deep black tux, and he was looking at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took everything Riley had in her not to run to him. Not to just sprint down the aisle and leap into his arms and never let go again. And from the look he was giving her, he was thinking the same thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, after a whole agonizing minute of walking so slowly, she reached the steps. Mac met her at the bottom, and Diana, cheesy as it may be, took Riley’s hand and placed it in Mac’s. And the moment their hands connected all of Riley’s anxiety just melted away. Because he was here and he was hers and they’d never be apart again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riley let Mac lead her up the two steps to the platform where the priest was standing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First, I’d like to begin by welcoming everyone and thanking each and every one of you for being here on this most happy of days. It’s no accident that each of you are here today, and each of you were invited to be here because you represent someone important in the individual and collective lives of Angus and Riley.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mac and Riley chuckled silently at the use of his first name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dearly beloved and honored guests; We are gathered together here to join Angus and Riley in the union of marriage. This contract is not to be entered into lightly, but thoughtfully and seriously, and with a deep realization of its obligations and responsibilities. The bride and groom have each prepared vows that they will read now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mac cleared his throat, looking up at Riley with a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riley Davis. Riles. Do you remember when we did the no-go challenge in South America?” Mac asked, waiting for Riley to nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were at that soccer stadium, and I got tased and nearly trafficked,” Mac paused to laugh at the absurdity of it all, “and you… you came to my rescue with a broom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riley snorted in an adorable little way that sounded like a pig, and then she pressed her hand to her face, embarrassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You saved my life that day. And I looked at you, standing over me with that broom, and I fell in love. Right then and there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mac pulled a paper out of pocket and looked at it for a moment, before he crumbled it up and tossed it over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wrote something. But it’s long and repetitive. And it basically just says that I’m going to love you forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mac sniffed, and Riley spotted a hint of a tear in his eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you saw me this morning at our first look, I was crying because you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and I thought you were crying because I’m handsome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riley laughed at that, along with the rest of the Phoenix team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, no. You were crying because you had spent twelve whole hours without me and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>missed me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And I promised you, that once you met me at this altar I would never leave your side again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riley Davis, I could promise a lot of things in this speech. But the one thing I really want to promise is that I will spend every day of the rest of my life trying to make myself into a man that deserves you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tear fell loose from Riley’s eye as he spoke, and he grabbed her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It took us five years, but we finally found each other. And I know a lot, but the only thing in my whole life that I’ve ever been sure of, is that you, Riley Davis, are my world. And I will always be with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riley, crying fully now, rushed forward and pulled Mac into a kiss. The priest cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.” He muttered, gently nudging them apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Davis, your vows.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angus Macgyver, a lot of people have let me down. My whole life, I never felt like I could really trust anyone. Until I met you. You’ve never let me down. Not once.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mac smiled warmly at her, still holding her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When we go on our trips, I’m never scared. Not even for a second. Because I have complete, unwavering trust in you. I know that you’ll always save me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you have, Mac. You’ve saved me. In every way a person can be saved. And yes, I cried at our first look because I missed you after only twelve hours. Because, honestly? I can’t even stand to be away from you for a minute. Every time you even leave the room I miss you. I mean, I’m like a puppy that gets excited when their owner comes out of the bathroom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mac laughed at the comparison, but he nodded at the accuracy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Life is short, you and I know that better than anyone. And I don’t want to waste another minute without you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our first date, you told me we were going to a fancy restaurant. So I put on a nice dress and three inch heels and spent two hours doing my makeup. And then you actually took me to a pizza arcade.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd seemed to love that anecdote.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that was one of the best nights of my life. Playing skee-ball in three inch heels hurt my feet, I was shy because everyone was glaring at us, but I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>care</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because I was with you and that made it okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That year we went to Germany, we almost died, as usual. And when that nuke crashed next to us and we sat there waiting for the bomb to go off in our faces, all I could think about is the fact that if I was going to die I was glad I was with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“I promised you on that trip that you are never alone, and I </span><em><span>meant</span></em> <em><span>it</span></em><span>. I am here for good.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mac was the one to kiss Riley this time, and the priest cleared his throat much more dramatically this time, and they pulled away. Riley was staring at the floor like a toddler who got caught drawing on the walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And now; Angus, do you take Riley to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect her, forsaking all others, and holding only unto her forevermore?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do.” Mac was bouncing on his toes, itching to kiss Riley again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Riley, do you take Angus to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others, and holding only unto him forevermore?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do.” Riley said, never taking her eyes off of Mac.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angus and Riley will now exchange rings as a symbol of love and commitment to each other. Rings are a precious metal; they are also made precious by you wearing them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your wedding rings are special; they enhance who you are. They mark the beginning of your long journey together. Your wedding ring is a circle—a symbol of love never ending. It is the seal of the vows you have just taken to love each other without end.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, where are the rings?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mac turned around to find Bozer with tears on his face. “Boze, that’s you, man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Right!” Bozer pulled the rings out of his pocket and handed them to Mac as Leanna and Matty chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, exchange the rings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mac and Riley placed the rings on each other’s hands without breaking eye contact, and even the priest could see how impatient they were getting for the kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And now by the power vested in me by the state of California, it is my honor and delight to declare you married. Go forth and live each day to the fullest. You may seal this declaration with a kiss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riley practically leapt onto Mac, smashing her lips into his, and luckily he caught her with ease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Riley had gotten into her reception dress and made it back to the party she already missed Mac so much she thought her heart would burst. Luckily, he was waiting for her at the door to the party room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mac!” She called to him, jumping onto him yet again. Lucky he was young and healthy or his poor back would’ve given out by now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon. Let’s Go have a party.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dinner came first. Tables were set up throughout the room, with the wedding party at the head of the room. First, Mac would speak, then Bozer would give his best man speech, then Leanna would give her maid of honor speech, (which they totally made up because fuck sexism), and then of course Matty insisted on giving a speech of her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mac stood holding the microphone in his right hand, Riley’s hand in his left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a remarkable thing. To meet someone who you can bare your soul to. Riley, you turn my world. I never thought I could feel as much for a person as I do for you. And I just desperately need you to take care of me because I’m a mess all the time,” Mac paused as the party laughed. “I’ve been very lucky to be surrounded by such amazing friends and family. But no one is as important to me, and nothing is as important to me as you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riley stood up to kiss him again, and at this point she’d lost count.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bozer’s best man speech was basically a stand up comedy special. But the end was pretty sappy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mac, you’re the best man I’ve ever known. I am lucky to be your best friend. I am lucky to be the best friend of the bravest, and kindest, and smartest man I have ever known. And Riley, it is an honor to hand off my best friend to a beautiful, intelligent, honorable woman like yourself. Congratulations you two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were some hugs and some cheering before Leanna started her speech. She took it a bit more seriously than Bozer, with another sappy ending.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riley and Mac, I am so proud of the people you’ve grown to be. And I am so grateful that I had any hand in that growth. Ladies and gentlemen, these two people you see before you are two of the kindest, most forgiving, most caring people I’ve had the privilege to know. I’m so happy for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More hugs and cheering followed, when finally it was Matty’s turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The reason I asked to speak today is because I wanted to give a speech on behalf of the late and great Jack Dalton. Mac, Riley, Jack loved the two of you more than anyone or anything else. I know how much this day meant to him, because yes, he did see this coming. Riley and Mac, it has been an absolute privilege to boss you around for the last eight years. And I hope that privilege continues. I am so very proud of the both of you, and I wish you nothing but love and happiness for the rest of your days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riley cried at the mention of Jack, even though it was a happy cry. She wished so much he was here today. As did Mac.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day was a party. Dancing and mild drinking and loud music. Once it began to die down, Mac and Riley were the first to leave, per tradition, and the whole ride home Riley just stared at him with her head in her hand, elbow resting on the center console.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m carrying you in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We suffered through way too many traditions today to just ignore this one, Riles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they crossed the threshold, Mac grabbed Riley’s hand and led her to the bedroom. Morning came far too quickly, and as usual Riley woke up first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mac.” She whispered, rolling over to face him. He was sound asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mac.” She spoke up, nudging his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” He groaned, reluctantly peeking his eyes open to look at Riley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re married.” Riley reminded him, and he finally opened his eyes more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we are. Good morning, wife.” He smirked, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good Morning, husband.” She chuckled, snuggling into his warm chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Breakfast?” He asked, checking his watch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah. Let’s just sleep in. We’ve earned it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re damn right, we have.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Celebrating Life Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What comes after marriage? Hmm... I wonder?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>7</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mac would like to say it was his first time being woken by the sounds of vomit, but that would be a lie. A lot of late nights with Bozer gave him that. But he was pretty sure there had been no drinking the night before, so why was his wife throwing up in the bathroom?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riles?” Mac called out as he climbed out of bed and wandered to the bathroom. He found Riley curled up over the toilet bowl, arm wrapped around her aching stomach as she heaved into the porcelain throne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you alright? Did you eat something?” Mac asked, crouching next to Riley and starting to rub her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed her stomach was empty now, leaving behind dry heaves and heavy coughs. When her stomach finally settled she turned to face Mac, sweat plastering her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so. Just woke up sick.” Riley moaned as she rested her forehead on Mac’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s get you some crackers and we’ll go back to bed, okay? It’s still pretty early.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, my- my mouth is watering a lot. I think I’m hungry. Can you cook? I’m craving eggs, I think.” Riley asked, pushing herself up off the floor with Mac’s help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can make eggs. Come on.” Mac held Riley’s elbow and led her to the kitchen, setting her down on the barstool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Mac was cooking Riley found herself massaging her breasts, because they were aching something awful. And that’s when it hit her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god.” She muttered, pressing her hand over her mouth. Mac turned to her voice, before he moved quickly to her side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it? You sick again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Mac, I…” Riley trailed off, letting her hand wander towards her belly. “I think I might…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mac’s eyes followed her hand’s movement, and she watched it dawn on him as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god.” He repeated after her, looking up at Riley’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should go to the store.” Riley muttered, jumping down off the barstool and hurrying to grab her shoes. Neither of them bothered to get dressed, it was only the pharmacy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time they arrived back home Riley held a plastic bag with four boxes, each labeled a different brand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mac waited for Riley outside of the bathroom, and she came in out to wait with him. They sat as close together on the edge of the bed as they could, holding hands, with Riley’s head resting on Mac’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re ready for this, right?” Riley asked, squeezing Mac’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course we are. We’ll be okay.” Mac assured her, watching suddenly move her hand to her stomach and moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hang on.” Riley muttered, rushing back to the bathroom. Mac followed her, rubbing her back and holding her hair as she was violently sick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she felt confident she was done Mac stood her up and led her back to the bedroom, sitting her down on the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has it been five minutes yet?” Riley asked, looking up at Mac as he fixed her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it has.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get it.” She stood, hobbling off towards the bathroom with an arm wrapped around herself while Mac waited anxiously in the bedroom. When she emerged from the bathroom, she had her eyes locked on the white stick in her hand and there was a look of shock on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riles?” Mac asked, waiting on the edge of his seat for her to say something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m… I’m pregnant, Mac.” She whispered as she finally looked up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit!” He shouted, rushing to her and picking her up to spin her in a circle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He set her down even gentler than usual, as something in the back of his mind told him to be careful with her now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, what do we do? What’s the next thing? Do we go to the doctor? Do we… what do we do?” Riley rambled, and Mac gripped her shoulders and turned her towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Riles, breathe. Just relax. We’ll go to a doctor just to make sure everything’s okay, and then we’ll go from there, okay?” Mac asked, gently squeezing her shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Yeah, okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>12</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Bozer?” Mac asked as he entered the Phoenix lab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Mac?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind if Riley and I give away your old room?” Bozer finally looked up from his project, making eye contact with his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all. Who’s moving in?” Bozer asked as he glanced back to watch Riley enter the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, a very small person.” Riley said, hugging Bozer from behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! You’re not! No way!” It was obvious the moment the realization hit him, and he jumped out of his seat to hug Riley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations!” Bozer cheered, now hugging Mac.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks man.” Mac smiled, pulling out of the hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t wanna comment on the weight gain, I thought you were stressed. This is so much better!” Bozer smiled as he watched Mac hug Riley from behind, placing his large hands on her slightly swollen belly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I the first one to know? Tell me I’m the first one to know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you are.” Mac grinned, patting Bozer’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna tell the team?” Bozer asked, definitely noticing the way Mac and Riley’s hands never left each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we just wanted to make sure you heard it first.” Riley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mac’s phone beeped, then Riley’s, then Bozer’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Matty wants us in the war room.” Mac announced, grabbing Riley’s hand and leading her down the hall and up the stairs, with Bozer following.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glad to see you all here. Let’s get started.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matty finished the briefing, before designating that Mac, Riley, and Desi would all be heading off to Paris for the mission, meanwhile Bozer and Russ would stay home with Matty and work out of the Phoenix.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Matty, actually, I can’t go in the field.” Riley spoke up, catching Matty’s attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everything alright?” Matty asked, turning around to face Riley with a look of concern on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, everything’s fine. But, I’m pregnant, I have to stay here.” All eyes fell on Riley in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. You’ll stay here. Bozer, you’ll go into the field instead.” Mac could just barely make out a hint of a smile on Matty’s stoic face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside the war room, Mac had his go bag and was about to head towards the jet, but Riley wouldn’t let go of his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riles, I’ll be fine. I always am.” Mac assured her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, just… I’ll miss you. Be safe, okay?” Riley asked, making sure to never break eye contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will. I’ll see you soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watched Mac disappear around the corner, before heading back into the war room with Russ and Matty. She still had a job to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mac returned four days later beaten to hell and with a bullet wound in his rib cage, but he was alive and he could walk and that was enough for Riley. She waited, bouncing on her toes for the jet to land, and when Mac finally appeared in the hallway she rushed to him, hovering anxiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my goodness, look at you. We are going straight to med bay.” She tenderly poked at the cut on his forehead, wincing when he winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riles, hey. I’m fine. Relax.” Mac argued back as he was led, or more realistically dragged, to the med baby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was released to Riley’s capable care by the end of the day, and she let him sit through the debrief before taking him home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sit down.” She told him, gesturing towards the couch as she walked to the kitchen to get ice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riles-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sit down.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Riley demanded, and Mac sighed, but he listened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She returned with several cold packs and an extra pillow. Mac let her doctor him, although he complained at some point about something along the lines of “shouldn’t I be taking care of you right now,” but she dismissed him with a glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, let’s get you in bed.” Riley said, moving to help him sit up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, let’s just stay here. I don’t wanna get up.” Mac pulled her down onto the couch until she was laying on top of him, although she griped about aggravating his wounds but he ignored her, claiming she could never hurt him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>18</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit!” Riley screamed from the other side of the house, and moments later Mac busted through the door with a panicked look on his face as he dripped with sweat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it? What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s moving! I’m pretty sure the baby is moving!” Riley had an infectious smile on her face, holding her hands over her belly as she looked up at Mac.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding? I thought you were dying, Riles!” Mac hurried over to her side, checking her over just to be sure she was alright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mac! Feel!” Riley cried, grabbing Mac’s hand and pulling it over until it was laying on her belly. Mac waited, confused, until he felt the smallest little nudge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You feel that?” She asked, looking up at her husband with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Yeah, I felt that. That’s a kick!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hi! Hi, little one.” Riley was talking to her tummy now, and Mac heard it for the first time. The mom voice. That sweet, honey filled tone that women get when they speak to babies or puppies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful.” Mac whispered, only having eyes for Riley’s face. Riley smiled, looking up at him and offering a soft but quick kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be great at this.” Riley seemed confident in her words, and Mac believed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>38</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mac!!” The scream came from the deck, and it was high pitched and soaked full of panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riley?!” Mac rushed out to the deck to find Riley and her ginormous stomach hunched over in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riles? What is it?” Mac asked, one hand on her back and the other holding her arm to help her stand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a professional or anything, but I’m about 99 percent sure this is happening now.” Riley gasped as she clutched Mac’s shirt sleeve tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Mac!” Riley was huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf, just trying to breathe through the pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. We’ve prepared for this. Let’s get in the car, okay? Come on.” Mac was miraculously staying calm walking Riley down the driveway to the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About halfway to the hospital Riley had leaned her carseat all the way back, her hand gripping the door handle so tight Mac was waiting for it to crack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riles, we’re almost there, okay? Just hold on one more minute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drive faster!” She screamed, slamming her hand against the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone told her it would hurt. They told her the pain would be unbearable, unimaginable. But still she thought she had imagined it. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much worse</span>
  </em>
  <span> than she thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re here!” Mac told her, climbing out of the car and moving to retrieve Riley. Once inside, Riley was sat in a wheelchair and they were taken to the maternity ward.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I Know I Have Found A Friend Forevermore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one’s just obvious</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“OW!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh, Riles, just breathe. It’s okay, you can do this.” Mac was trying his best to keep her calm, but her heart was pounding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing great, Miss Davis.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name… is… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Riley!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She screeched, and the OB chuckled, glancing up at Mac.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t like to be called Miss Davis. It makes her feel old.” Mac told the doctor, wincing as Riley crushed his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mac! Mac, please.” Riley was crying, tears falling down her face as she stared up at Mac.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Riley?” He asked, squeezing her hand in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so tired.” Riley whined, resting her forehead against Mac’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey. Look at me, Riles.” Riley forced herself to lift her head, peering up at Mac looking like a kicked puppy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can do this. I know you can. When has Riley Davis ever backed down from a challenge, huh? You can do this, because I am right here, and I am not leaving for </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riley managed a weak smile, before frowning again as the doctor told her to push again. Riley was screaming in agony, and it was breaking Mac’s heart. All he could do was hold her hand, and wipe the sweat off her forehead. But he couldn’t help her, he couldn’t protect her from this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Riles! Just a little while longer!” Mac was sure at this point that Riley was going to break his hand. But he didn’t even feel it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One more push, Riley! The baby’s almost here!” Dr. Montgomery said, and Riley looked up at Mac one last time for one more scrap of strength, and she started screaming again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay! He’s here, it’s okay! You’re done, honey!” The Doctor told them, taking the baby off to check him over. Mac was entirely focused on Riley, leaning over her and pushing her hair out of her face as she sobbed in relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riley, you did it. You did it. It’s over.” Mac assured her, brushing his fingers through her sweat-soaked hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did it?” She asked, looking up at her blond companion in awe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Riles. You did it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riley and the baby were separated for less than 60 seconds, before a small bundle of fabric was gently settled into her arms. And Riley took one look at that perfect little human, and suddenly the last seventeen hours of agony meant nothing. Because suddenly she was a mother. And Mac was a father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mac was bent down next to the bed, petting the top of the baby’s head and watching him sleep like it was the most fascinating thing he’d ever seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, little one. Welcome to the world.” Riley whispered, running a finger down her baby’s cheek. It was a magical instinct, like something deep inside her knew exactly how careful to be with him. Knew exactly how fragile he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did it, Riley.” Riley sighed out a heavy breath, letting her forehead rest against Mac’s as the relief flooded through her. It had been a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you two decided on a name yet?” Dr. Montgomery asked, a warm and gentle smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We never talked about it but I don’t think we really have to.” Riley answered her, looking up at Mac for confirmation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yeah, I think we both already know what’s right.” Mac agreed, and the Doctor offered them the room to themselves for a moment before she’d come back to check on Riley and the baby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riles?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I hold him?” Mac asked, staring at the little boy in awe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah! Of course. Here, just watch his head.” Riley passed the baby to Mac like he was made of diamond, and Mac held him carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, little guy. You listen to me,” Mac started to talk, and Riley tilted her head in curiosity as to what he would say, “You deserve the world. And the world deserves you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riley wondered where he came up with that line, surely he heard it somewhere before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, I’m gonna hand you back to your momma and then I’ll go update our friends, how’s that sound?” Mac was doing the baby talk now too, handing the little boy back to Riley. He kissed her forehead, promising to be back soon before hurrying out to the waiting room to tell the rest of the team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mac! What happened? How’s Riley?” Bozer asked, jumping up to meet Mac halfway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riley is doing great. The baby is out, and he’s fine, he’s beautiful. Riley’s with him right now.” Bozer laughed in relief, hugging Mac as the rest of the team approached.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I go see her?” Leanna asked, and as soon as Mac nodded she hurried off down the hall towards Riley’s room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riley?” Leanna called out as she peeked her head into the room. Riley smiled as she spotted Leanna in the doorway, ushering her in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come say hi.” Riley told her, nodding down at her son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, wow. He’s amazing. Congratulations.” Leanna said, leaning down to get a good look at the boy. He’d yet to open his eyes, but Riley was crossing her fingers that they’d be bright blue like Mac’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Permission to crash the party?” Mac had returned with the rest of the team, and Matty and Bozer were the first to hurry over to Riley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you?” Matty asked, as Bozer practically swooned over the baby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel great. I feel amazing.” Riley was grinning ear to ear, and Mac squeezed between the group to reach her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was it?” Leanna asked, stroking the baby’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was wonderful. And magical. And beautiful.” Riley said, only having eyes for her son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know we’re all thinking the same thing. What are you gonna call him?” Desi finally spoke up, smiling at Mac.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Mac and I never talked about it. But we didn’t need to. We’re both already thinking the same thing,” Riley started, smiling up at her husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to call him Jackson.” Mac finished for her, and if he didn’t know any better he’d say that Matty was crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s beautiful. He’d be so happy today. So very happy.” Matty was smiling through the tears, her hand on Mac’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll leave you three to get some rest. And Riley Davis if I so much as see you at the Phoenix for anything before your month leave is over I will ruin you, am I clear?” Riley laughed at the threat, agreeing easily. She had no desire to leave the little boy in her arms any time soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the team had filed out, Riley scooted just enough for Mac to climb into the hospital bed and hold her in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We did that, Riles. You did it.” Mac whispered, stroking his finger across his son’s forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we did it.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>